Media devices, such as cellular telephones and video playback devices, may utilize media players for playing media recordings. The media player may have a scrub bar and playhead. The scrub bar may be a timeline of the recorded media being played back. One end of the scrub bar may represent the beginning of the recorded media and the other end of the scrub bar may represent the end of the recorded media. The playhead may be used to illustrate the portion of the recorded media currently being played back. The playhead may be selected and moved forwards and backwards along the scrub bar. When the playhead is released, the media may begin playing at that point of the media recording.